


Iced Down In The Onsen Gray/Juvia (Gruvia)

by MLB224



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Deep throat, Doggy Style, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Butt Plug, Ice Play, Juvia Is Obsessed With Gray, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, scream my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: Gray is trying to enjoy a little alone time in the onsen but the sudden presence of rain tells him his lover- Juvia, is near...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 10





	Iced Down In The Onsen Gray/Juvia (Gruvia)

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Juvia’s rain is directly linked to her having a saddened mood but in this oneshot the rain is there to indicate intensity of her emotions. (I’m calling on the poetic license card here ;))

Gray let out a soft exhale as he sunk a little lower into the steamy hot water of the outdoor onsen bath, stretching his arms out along the rock backing and hanging his head a little to stretch his neck and adjoining shoulder muscles. 

He looked the picture of relaxation and his eyes closed gently as his body unwound, succumbing to the mineral warmth.

All of a sudden large drops of rain started to fall, quickly becoming heavier, and Gray grunted with annoyance still with his head down as his brows furrowed in an irked manner. He remained this way for a bit then lifted his head, looking over to a tree nearby.

"Juvia," he called sharply to the tree.

"My dear Gray," a doe eyed Juvia announced as she stepped out from behind the tree, her hopeful eyes brimming with a small amount of tears, "I hope you are resting well in the bath."

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"You're so mean to Juvia." Her voice wobbled a little with emotion and she clutched her hands together just under her chin as her bottom lip quivered as well, "Juvia only wants the best for Gray and she wants him to relax, _drip,drip, drop._ "

"I was relaxing..." he grunted, giving her a sharp stare.

"Gray, my love, has Juvia displeased you? Maybe you should spank Juvia for what she's done."

"You've said this a few times now," Gray commented as he dropped his arms down into the water and leaned forward with a little interest, "do you really want to be spanked?"

Juvia blushed with excitement, nodding her head rapidly as she stood next to the tree, rain still falling heavily.

"Come here then," Gray said lowly, his dark blue eyes shining mischievously in the dark.

Juvia mechanically walked forwards, eyes locking onto Gray’s as she got to the edge of the pool.

"You'll need to take your clothes off," he smirked, standing up out of the water and turning to face her- completely naked.

Juvia's eyes immediately fell to his cock- that was slowly inflating, the girth slowly getting bigger and lifting until it was fully erect and curving skyward.

"Come and get some," Gray invited, hands on hips as he waited for her.

"J-Juvia, likes the look of your... your..."

"Dick?"

"Yes. Please allow Juvia to worship it, _drip, drip, drop_."

"You gotta get in here first though," Gray remarked, reaching down to hold his cock in hand.

Slowly Juvia removed her clothes, eyes still stuck on his thick member, item by item being discarded until she was down to her bra and underwear. After removing her bra, Gray stopped her.

"Just like that is fine," he said, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the head of his cock.

"Juvia is ready," she said confidently, the rain easing a little as she gently dipped one foot into the water then the other, and slowly walked towards Gray.

As she neared him she sank down on her knees, looking up lovingly into his eyes in the most obediently submissive position she could think of.

"Suck on it," he said in a low voice, tilting his clock down so that she could place the tip in her mouth.

One hand on her soft cheek, he caressed her face as his other hand held his own dick, forcing it past her lips and over her tongue.

"Mmmmm," Gray hummed, watching it disappear into her mouth.

Juvia maintained eye contact, watching Gray's face as he enjoyed the feeling of his dick in her mouth.

"Take it further," he instructed lowly, letting go of his cock and depressing her jaw with his thumb so that she widened for him.

His hips rolled forwards, cock disappearing all the way into her mouth and he held her chin and cheek as he pulled back a little then thrust forward again.

"Just keep your mouth like that," he growled, making his movements more fluid, "that's good."

At hearing him praise her, Juvia's face lit up.

"You know where else I want to put this?" Gray asked, letting go of her chin and pointing to his cock, "I want to shove it in to your pussy."

"Gray, my love," Juvia mumbled as he pulled his cock from her mouth, "I would like nothing better than to be used by you. Anyway you want to use Juvia then you may use her." Her completely submissive, begging gaze, compelled him to act and he stepped back and held his hand out for her to take it.

Tenderly he helped her up then turned her around, forcing her over to the rocks nearby.

Suddenly, her slapped her wet, pantie clad backside, immediately gripping the fabric and yanking hard so that it ripped from her body.

"Gray, my love!" she gasped, blushing furiously at all of a sudden being naked, "Juvia feels very hot between her thighs."

"Juvia is about to feel very _full_ between her thighs too," Gray uttered as he bent her over further and smacked her ass again.

"Please, Dear Gray, spank Juvia again."

"With pleasure," he growled, smacking her again before grabbing both ass cheeks and pulling them apart so he could look down and see her pussy, dripping with need.

"Please, Dear Gray," she moaned, arching her lower back so that her pussy was presenting to him, "please, pleasure Juvia's aching core."

Gray’s cock pulsed with excitement as he pressed the head to her pussy, pushing past her folds and deep into her wet heat as she let out the most erotic cry he had ever heard.

"Yes, my love, please, fuck Juvia roughly!"

Gray blushed with surprise, not expecting for Juvia to have spoken this way but loving it.

"You really are a whore for my cock, aren't you?" Gray snarled sexually, caught in the moment as his hand came down heavily on her ass again.

"Ahh!" she cried, "yes! Please punish me for not being more of a whore for you. Juvia loves her dear Gray owning her."

"Oh, I'll own you alright," he growled, thrusting back and forth into her, "I'll have you screaming my name as you cum."

"Yes! Please, Gray, my love, fuck my hole, fuck me harder!"

"You want it harder? I'll give you harder!"

Again his hand came down on her ass, another salacious moan rolling off her tongue.

"Gray, my love, I will do anything for you! How I love you so. Juvia wants you to know this."

"Shut up and take my cock," Gray snarled aggressively.

"So mean," Juvia cried, "you're so harsh to Juvia, but she loves it because she is also getting attention from you."

“I'll always be up for giving you this type of attention," he uttered lowly with a smirk as he continued to thrust into her, her pussy feeling slicker and slicker by the minute.

"Faster, please, my love, I'm going to cum soon," Juvia begged.

"Not yet!" Gray replied, pulling his cock from her pussy and placing his fist against his open palm, "ice make! Small cylinder!"

Suddenly a small ice cube, cylindrical in shape and about the side of a finger, materialized in his hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked Juvia, who had looked over her shoulder curiously to see what he was doing.

"Dear Gray, where are you going to— OH!" The iced finger was swiftly inserted into her ass hole.

"What did you expect an ice wizard to do?" Gray leered, slapping her ass again before forcing his cock back inside her pussy.

"Gray-sama!" she moaned sharply, the presence of ice in her ass making everything feel a lot fuller.

"Scream my name!" Gray demanded, fucking her pussy harder.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" she cried loudly, her whole body quivering from ecstasy and the severe cold in her ass.

"Louder!" he shouted, gripping her hips and railing into her.

"My dear, Gray!" she wailed.

"Tell me what you want!" he shouted harshly.

"Make Juvia cum!!" she sobbed, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Cum!" he commanded, ramming his cock repeatedly against her g-spot.

Suddenly the skies opened up and torrents of rain fell to the earth, almost drowning out her sheer scream of delight.

Gray quickly pulled himself from her over sensitive pussy and with two pumps of his hand, came on her ass, his hot white liquid spilling down the red hand print that marked her porcelain skin.

The pair were both drenched in an instant and Juvia sank into the warm water, panting rapidly while Gray stood, his muscular chest rising and falling as he stared down at her- rain drops dripping from the ends of his flattened black hair.

"Juvia is so happy," Juvia panted.

"I'm glad," Gray said, unusually softly as he waded up beside her and knelt down in the water, "that felt really good for me too," he admitted as he gently took her chin in his hand and titled his face in to kiss her lips gently.

The rain poured harder and Juvia's face flushed with delight, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"This is the best night of Juvia's life," she bubbled happily, still crying.

"Best night of Gray's too," he mumbled with a smirk as he sat back in the water and pulled her body into his side.

-END-


End file.
